


The Solution

by Pride_99



Series: Night with Roger [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Rafa has a solution to Roger's problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fictional. Rafa doesn't have a girlfriend in this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He won his 19th grand slam. But the thought of Roger stirred a little unease in him and he didn't exactly know why.
> 
> He called. Roger was upset and wouldn't tell him why. After a conversation with Maribel, three hours later Rafa was in Basel.

Rafa closed his eyes as he lay on the bed, a smile lingering on the corners of his mouth. It was so nice to finally be back in his hometown, stretching out on his own bed, and the exhaustion seemed to ease with his satisfaction.

He won his 19th grand slam. He was making unbelievable achievements. Although still extremely tired, he could not help thinking about it and smiling.

And he was getting closer to Roger.

The thought of Roger stirred a little unease in him and he didn't exactly know why.

During the tournament he never allowed himself to think about Roger too much, always pushed the thought into the back of his mind. But he watched, every match of Roger's whenever he got time. His heart broke a little after Roger's lost to Grigor, but he forced himself to focus on his own game. He texted Roger and asked about his back, never got a reply though, not until late last night. Roger was sending his congratulations and telling him not to worry about him.

Something just felt off.

And now he was alone, he suddenly found himself more and more worried. He had a bad feeling, and now that he started to worry, it was impossible to stop. He felt restless. Fortunately, they had been keeping in touch, so it wouldn't seem strange to call just because he felt like it.

Roger took a long time to answer the phone. “Hi, my champion.” He greeted Rafa, but he sounded really tired.

“Rogi. How are you? How's your back? Are you okay?” 

“I'm fine, baby. Calm down.” Roger said, but he didn't chuckle like he usually would. “Congrats. Great battle, I watched the whole match. You were amazing there.”

“I was? Thanks, Rogi. So happy you watched.” Rafa grinned happily.

“I want to congratulate you properly but I guess I'm just a little too tired today. You wouldn't want to hear my voice like this.”

“No, I love it.” Rafa sighed. “What happened, Rogi? Your back hurts?”

“A little… It's not serious. Promise. But thanks, Raf. Enjoy your evening. I'll see you in ten days, ok?”

Indeed. In ten days, they would meet for Laver Cup, in Roger's hometown. Roger's voice was soothing, and Rafa didn't know what to say.

So he went straightforward. “I was worried, Rogi. You don't sound very happy. Did something happen? You can tell me, no?”

He heard Roger taking in a deep breath. “Nothing happened. I'm fine. Just don't worry, baby.”

“You don't wanna talk to me?” Rafa pouted, though Roger couldn't see him. “I don't believe you.”

Finally Roger let out a helpless laugh. “It's not like that. Go celebrate. Isn't that what you should be doing?”

Rafa chuckled. “Celebration is over, no? I'm so tired. I'm like, what you say, worn out.”

“So sleep early.” Roger encouraged, “You deserve it after the tough and long…” 

“And I miss you.”

Roger went quiet. It was starting to get awkward and Rafa's fingers tightened around his phone. “Am I disturbing you? I'm sorry, Roger. I understand if you have something important to do. I will shut up. I just want to say I miss you.”

“Me too. Come to me, Raf.”

Rafa's eyes widened in disbelief. He thought he might heard it wrong. “What? Like, now?”

“Yeah.”

It almost didn't feel real.

“Are you sure? If I go, it will be very late when I get there.” Rafa blinked.

“Right. Yeah, you're right.” Roger said quickly, “I'm being silly. You need to rest, baby.”

“Wait, Roger, are you all right?” He asked anxiously.

“I am, I promise.” He heard Roger sighed. “Forget it. Just forget it, Rafa.”

“No, Rogi! You are not okay.”

“Just a little bit upset, maybe, but it's normal, you know. Just family stuff.” Roger seemed to regret having said those words on impulse and now he was trying to assure Rafa. “I don't wanna talk about these things on your happiest day anyway. I will be completely fine by morning, okay? I gotta go, baby.”

Roger hung up before Rafa could say no.

He called back, but there was no answer.

Rafa shook his head in frustration. He flung open the door and rushed out, only to be stopped by his sister in the corridor.

“Rafael, where are you going?”

“Oh, I wanna… There's someone I wanna meet, Mari.” He said in a hurry. Could she just not be this curious?

Maribel smiled wickedly, stepped closer and stopped right in front of him. “Now you're gonna tell me everything about this _ someone_.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“I'm talking about the lover of yours that you've been keeping in secret for months. Cryptic, Rafael?” She winked.

“I have absolutely no idea.”

“Come on. You've been acting like a love-struck school boy lately. I didn't say anything only because I didn't wanna make you shy away and screwed your match.”

Rafa was speechless. They looked at each other for a moment and finally he sighed.

“Am I that obvious?”

“To me, you are! But I guess others didn't notice. They're too focused on your game. Anyway you couldn't refuse to tell me anymore.” She took his arm. “Are you going to meet her?”

“Sí. Um… Is a bit of a rush. And I can't spend the night here at home.”

“Okay. I get it.” She giggled. “Have fun.”

Rafa smiled gratefully. He looked at his sister for a moment, paused, and then asked with a nervous smile, “You will keep my secret?”

“What, you want it a secret? Look, I understand if you're still not sure about her. But I saw what you've been like. You're in love.” She looked at his face, “She must made you so happy. You know, your eyes lit up and you've been smiling like a fool.”

Rafa blinked and looked down shyly. He didn't even know that.

“Okay. Come here.” He went back in his room and Maribel followed. They sat on his bed, Rafa taking out his phone.

“I need to book a flight to Basel first.”

“Why?” She looked confused. “Something to do with Federer?”

“Sí. Exactly.”

“Okay. When?”

“Let's see… Good. I leave in an hour.” He smiled excitedly and set his eyes back on her. “We talk quickly now.”

“Are you kidding? Didn't you just say you had a date?”

“I have.” Rafa smiled widely. He suddenly felt like nothing could ever go wrong. She looked puzzled, but he trusted her. “I have. With Roger. So, you didn't guess exactly right. Is him, not her.”

Maribel's mouth opened in shock, for a second nothing coming out. When she finally found her voice, she was stuttering slightly. “God, Rafael. I wasn't expecting that. Are you never gonna tell us if I didn't ask?”

“No, I planned to tell our family! I'm telling you now, no? I know you might be disappointed. You might think I…”

“No, no. I'm not gonna judge you. But isn't he married? For years?” She frowned. “He's, what, bisexual?”

“Was complicated. I don't know if he is or not. But maybe he is.” Rafa sighed. “I don't care. He's upset right now and he won't tell me why.”

Maribel shook her head in disbelief. “He asked you to go to him now? He did understand that you've only been home less than one day and haven't even had enough rest?”

“No, Mari, it's not like that.” He patted her back gently and calmed her down. “I called him first. I just felt something was off. Now I want to do this. I want to go.”

She looked at him seriously. “So you do love him.” She bit her lip as he nodded. “He has a wife and four children and you love him.”

“I do… Sí.” Rafa's smile turned sad. “I know this is not the good thing. But can we talk about this another time? I feel safe telling you but… Can you please don't tell our family for now, because I want to do it myself.”

“Of course, Rafael. But I have to know that nobody's gonna hurt you if you have to go like this.”

He stood up, and so did she. Rafa smiled. “Nobody, Mari. I think he is alone.” And he didn't really care if Roger wasn't.

She stared into his eyes before nodding softly. “Well. Then I guess I don't have anything to worry about for now.”

“Sí…Mari, don't worry. Everybody in his family is nice.”

“What do you mean everybody? You're meeting his family already?” Now she was shouting incredulously as his face turned into a shade of red.

“Only once. After Wimbledon.” He said tersely, avoiding meeting her inquisitive stare.

“That's why you stayed and came home late - You're impossible Rafael. You're so going to tell me everything when you come back. You know I'm… happy for you. I'll always be happy for you. You know that, right?”

“I know. Thank you.” He ducked his head and she pulled him into a tight embrace. “God. I'm suddenly realizing these things that I've missed and I feel stupid for missing them.” She murmured, still hugging him. Rafa tensed a little, and Maribel patted his back gently. “You said before the US Open that you wanted a final against him.” Rafa smiled, pulling away and he saw her eyes sparkled. “And you only decided to join back into the players council because of him. God, why didn't I suspect anything?”

“That's enough Mari.” He said, pretending to be angry. They both laughed, and she hugged him one more time before pushing him out of the door. “Go. I'm telling no one. They're all going to think that you're going out with some lucky lady.”

Rafa smiled back at her. “Thank you, really, Mari. I need to go now. I figure this out with Roger and then I talk to our family, no?”

“You're right, yes. Go. You're gonna be late.” She grinned as if she was the one who was going for her lover. Rafa felt extremely lucky as he turned and walked away.

“Rafael?” She called and he turned back in surprise.

“Yes?”

“Just go for it.”

Rafa's eyebrows raised in confusion. She smiled and stepped closer. “I'm not gonna change what I said. You're in love… I want you to be happy. So, if you decide to do this, I just want you to go for it and be truly happy.”

-

Three hours later Rafa was in Basel. He inhaled deeply at the airport, took a breath of cold, damp air. Moisture pricking at his eyes, blurring the city lights into a misty orange haze. He drew in a long ragged breath and suddenly realized that he hadn't informed Roger yet. It was almost midnight and he felt like an idiot.

He called. Thankfully Roger decided to answer this time.

“Rafa. Listen, it's late…”

“Hola, Rogi. I'm at the airport.”

“What - Where?” Roger sounded doubtful.

“I'm in Basel. Come pick me up?”

There was a gasp at the other end, and Rafa also heard the rustle of Roger getting dressed. The ridiculous situation would have made him laugh if he hadn't been the one there.

“Okay, okay. Just find a place and wait for me.” Roger murmured, “I'm going right now.”

“No rush, Rogi. I wait, no? I'm here, not going anywhere.”

Rafa smiled contentedly as they hung up.

He went into a small cafe and sat down, hoping not many people saw him. It wasn't until he settled down that he felt a rush of fatigue all over his body and his muscles were sore.

Night in Basel was cool even at the beginning of September. Much cooler than at home. He didn't know about this place very well and it felt a little strange. But soon he put those feelings behind, ordered something and concentrated on the thought of Roger. He felt relaxed and warmer after a while, a wave of excitement slowly creeping up his body.

Roger arrived quickly. Just before Rafa could get sleepy he got a call and stood up excitedly. He walked out, but he wasn't sure where Roger was now, wasn't sure where to look. So he just stood in front of the cafe, looking around a little sheepishly. And then he saw Roger, walking out of his car towards him, waving and smiling at him and looking splendid.

He ran into Roger, almost crushed into his arms as they hugged each other. Roger's chuckle sounded softly in his ear. “Hey, baby, I can't believe you're really here.”

Roger's voice was full of longing and Rafa could only hum softly in reply. His heart thumped in his ears, feeling Roger's stubble rub against his face. He pressed his lips on Roger's and kissed him eagerly, for a moment completely forgetting that they were in public place. Roger was taken by surprise, but quickly he kissed him back, pulling him into the car and shut the door.

“Thank you for coming here.” Roger leaned over, gazing into his eyes affectionately. “You have no idea how much it means to me.”

“I happy to do this Rogi.” He grinned. I do anything for you. He wanted to say but was sheepish under Roger's deep stare. “Are you going to tell me what's troubling you now?” He asked instead.

“I would be horrible if I don't.” Roger smiled and started the car. They were speeding up, the neon lights flashing out of the window. Roger looked like he couldn't bear to wait another minute to get home.

“Mirka left.”

“What?” Rafa gasped in shock, wasn't sure if he heard it right.

“We were watching your final and I was so happy and got emotional and cried when you won. And we talked, which was bad. She said I wasn't the same person anymore.”

It was a lot to take in to. Rafa swallowed hard, didn't even know what to ask first. “You cried? Because of me?” He whispered.

“Yeah um… Sort of. Yeah. I saw you there and I was so proud of you.” Roger turned and smiled at him, his eyes dark. “And I also wished it was you and me, instead of you and someone else.”

“I know.” Rafa nodded, but Roger had turned his eyes back on the road. “I wished it was us, too, Rogi. But you shouldn't let it bother - ”

“I'm just thinking I probably won't have much chance before I have to retire.”

Rafa clenched his fist and bit his lip hard. “Rogi, you can't think like that. Nobody is certain about it. You were injured… Will get better soon.”

“I know.” Roger sighed. “I guess I was just, a little afraid of… The injuries, my age, whatever. I'm not ready for leaving the sport I love. And I…” He looked at Rafa, his eyes deep in the night. They had turned into a quiet road, away from the lights and the city night. Rafa held his breath and Roger leaned into him and murmured. “I will never be ready for leaving you. And that's what she couldn't understand because she just couldn't.”

“You won't leave me. I won't let you Rogi.”

Roger smiled and shook his head, a twinge of sadness in his voice. “Anyway I was a mess but it wasn't supposed to be such a big deal. I get emotional… It happens often. It's not like I couldn't get over these thoughts myself. I'm just used to her comforting and - enlightening. But this time she chose to leave me.”

“What do you mean?” Rafa was feeling weak.

“She only said that she couldn't help me anymore because I wouldn't listen to her. That she couldn't cheer me up anymore, because I no longer let her do it. That I no longer loved her, because I loved you, too much, and she said - ” Roger inhaled deeply and tried to calm down. He stopped the car, and Rafa finally realized that they had arrived at Roger's house.

“She said what, Rogi?”

Roger sighed, his hands slid off the steering wheel as he looked down. “She couldn't go on like this and maybe we separate would be good for both of us.”

“What separate? She want divorce?”

“No, not yet. But she mentioned it. So it looks like if we are both well without each other, we will divorce, which is completely ridiculous and insane. I understand her disappointment, but she couldn't just decide this on her own without discussing with me.” Roger buried his face in his hands and sighed. “She went to her friend's this morning. Only to let me clear my head and think.”

Rafa felt the anxiety and fear rush into his brain, his head hurt and confused. “I don't understand. Last time I came to see you, she was nice. Why would she do this?”

“Last time was the time she started to realize it. She wasn't even angry, Rafa. But she just made up her mind and left and not going to come back for I don't know how long.”

Rafa was speechless. Maybe he was silent for too long and eventually Roger let out a bitter laugh. “See, that's why I didn't want to tell you… You don't deserve this. You shouldn't have come here at all. I was too selfish to even think of - ”

Rafa grabbed Roger's arm and cupped his face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes. “Are you saying this has nothing to do with me? Because that's not true Rogi.” He almost couldn't hold Roger's gaze, so sad and lost. Maribel's words echoed in his ears. What did she say? Just go for it, or something like that. Rafa felt dizzy, scared of what he would say and do. He put a hand on Roger's arm in case he freaked out and rushed out of the car.

“You always be honest with her, no? So she be honest with you. She can't give you the solution you need, now…” Rafa felt a little breathless but he didn't want to regret it. “I can.”

“And what solution would that be, Rafa?”

Rafa shrugged slightly and lowered his head into a brief smile. He only looked at Roger, not saying anything for a moment. When Roger's eyes widened, he smiled quietly and said, “Me, I am the solution, no?”

Roger gasped. Rafa blushed in the dim light but he willed himself to continue. “I no ask for more. I just think, we can try to be together, like a real couple, instead of meeting in the dark. You don't have to think much about divorce because you haven't even thought this through, and she no pushing you, no? But you and I can try, no? If not work, I leave.” He took Roger's hand in his own and rubbed it gently, “We all need some time, to try. You will not be alone.”

He was silenced by a finger gently placed to his lips, so he stopped and blinked at Roger, whose eyes were fixed on his, glittering with emotion.

“You would do this for me? I don't understand - You would accept this? Look at me, still a mess… You would accept me like this?”

Rafa blinked and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The tension and the talk seemed to have drained all his strength away. “Accept being with you?” He murmured and leaned towards Roger unconsciously, his lips close to Roger's until he felt his hot breath. “That's all I want…”

And then he was silenced by a fervent kiss, Roger's hands holding the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He was truly lost in Roger's kiss, giving all he can to return it and chase his lips and tongue. He started to feel dazed and Roger's touch was the only real thing he held on to. Their breathing turned short, hands fumbled and groped on each other. “Home, now, Rafa.” The hoarse command made Rafa tremble, he followed Roger out of the car, into the house, up the stairs and was pushed onto the bed under him, trapped in his arms and the heat of his body.

Rafa couldn't help grinning. He lifted his hips to get more friction. “You were saying I shouldn't come here?” He teased and kissed chastely on his lover's lips. Roger only growled, unbuttoned their clothes impatiently and threw them on the floor, pressed their bodies together to feel Rafa's hot skin. Rafa purred in pleasure, a wave of heat running through him. “Touch me, now, please Rogi.” He was painfully hard, arching to his lover for more.

Roger mumbled something in Swiss German that Rafa didn't understand, pulling at Rafa's earlobe with his teeth and nipping at his ear, nibbling along his jaw before moving to wrap his lips around Rafa's nipple and sucked him fervently. Rafa groaned out, but he stopped Roger and pulled him up, fingers tangled in his hair, “Kiss me here.” He dragged Roger forward by the hips as he caught his lips and deepened the kiss with intermittent strokes of his tongue.

Roger hissed when they broke the kiss, “You like this?” He bit down on Rafa's lip harder, drawing a stiffled moan as Rafa's lips immediately part for him to ravish his mouth. Rafa could only nodded his agreement. He let out a desperate moan of pleasure as their cocks touched and he wasted no time to take them in his palm, his skilled hand played with the tip, pre-come leaking as he rubbed along the shafts, working his fingers to the base with velvet touch.

“Jesus, Rafa… don't fucking stop.”

Rafa panted, rolled over and pushed Roger under him, his eyes darkened visibly with lust, his hands never stopped stroking them. He captured Roger's lips again, kissing and sucking on them until they were red and swollen. Their tongues clashed together, moaning in each other's mouths. Rafa's hand squeezed around their erections, rubbing them up and down, his eyes fluttered closed as he arched his neck. He was clumsy and hurried, his need for release strong. It felt as if all his blood had drained to the center of his body, his skin getting hotter between passionate kisses.

“I'm coming,” Roger threw his head back and whined Rafa's name. He came with a choked groan, his come warm and dripping in their legs. Rafa cried out and followed him just by the sensation of Roger's cock jumping in his hand. He fell on Roger's chest and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

He pulled himself up with all his left strength and fell onto the bed next to his lover. Roger grabbed Rafa's come-covered hand and pulled it towards his mouth, pressing his lips to his partner’s knuckles, not kissing, but brushing his lips against the rough skin. Inhaling deeply as he briefly closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation.

“Baby,” Roger pressed closer, kissing Rafa's neck. “That was amazing.”

Rafa smiled in satisfaction and snuggled up into Roger's arms. He heard himself murmured, “Mari asked.”

“Hm?”

“I told her about us.”

“You did? That's good baby.” Roger hummed. “Is she okay with it?”

“More than…”

He could felt Roger's smile by the movement of his chin.

“I will call Mirka tomorrow.”

“Hm.” Rafa was feeling more than satisfied and tired. Too tired to think of anything right now. And he didn't want to think, because Roger's voice was tender and he felt like being hypnotized. He let out a content little mewl as Roger left a peck kiss on his cheek, his eyes falling closed at the softly-murmured endearment. The last thing he knew before falling asleep was Roger's lips on his forehead, whispering goodnight.

-

Rafa woke up in a trance, not sure where he was for a moment. He felt content, the exhaustion faded away in his sleep. Then he saw the quiet, sleeping man next to him, facing him peacefully, his eyelashes flickered slightly with the movement of Rafa's arms. Rafa couldn't help grinning widely as last night came into his mind and he nudged Roger's nose, leaving small kisses along his jaw.

Roger hummed approvingly without opening his eyes, leaning into his touch and mumbled something like it's early.

“No early Rogi.” Rafa muttered and started exploring under the blanket to feel Roger's skin. Roger scrunched up his face adorably as he opened his eyes, blinking slowly to focus his vision. And then he smiled, pulling Rafa up into a sloppy kiss. 

“Raf…”

Rafa entwined their legs, traced gentle fingertips along Roger's hairline. He lowered his face to Roger’s neck, inhaling deeply, hand traveling down to his chest, rubbing.

“So good to wake up and see you.”

Roger grunted in reply, snuggled closer and arched into Rafa's mouth when the younger man captured his lips in a kiss.

“What time is it?”

“I don't know.” Rafa grabbed his phone that was lying by the bed, not willing to leave Roger's warm body. He checked the time and cursed in Spanish. “One in the afternoon.”

Roger groaned and started to giggle. “This is crazy.”

“Shit. Mari and Toni called so many times. And my father. They wanted to know where I've been.” Rafa sat up, his hair frizzled, a few strands falling on his forehead as he bit his lip and frowned.

Roger was suddenly completely awake. He propped up and circled Rafa in his arms, his chest pressed to Rafa's back.

“Are they okay?”

“Sí…” Rafa muttered. “But they must be angry. Oh God, Mari is calling.” He glanced at Roger apologetically and took the call. “Hello, Mari.”

“Rafael! Why didn't you answer your phone? They're asking about you and I don't know what to say now!”

“Sorry, I overslept.” Rafa groaned in pain as Maribel started yelling at him. “I'm sorry, I was tired! What did you say to them?”

“I said you would tell them yourself. That you left and told me nothing. Happy?”

“Very, Mari. Sí, he's good, he's here. Thank you, please stop yelling.” Rafa sighed and rubbed his temple, leaning back to Roger as the Swiss held him tighter. “Look, I call them now, no? Okay, goodbye.”

He put his phone down and turned his head. “Sorry, I no had time to tell them. I need to call them now.” He said and Roger nodded, his long fingers curled themselves through Rafa's strands. “I'm here with you,” He said, “Do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think?


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at Roger's house. Rafa came out to his mother and to someone he hadn't expected at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long. Thanks for waiting and still liking it. I'm overwhelmed by Laver Cup. I don't think I will ever get over it… Fedal is so real.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Roger's arms tightened around his lover's waist as he leaned over to kiss lightly on Rafa's cheek. “Are you nervous?”

“Sí, but I have no choice now.”

“They're your family. They will understand baby. They will be happy if you are.”

Rafa smiled slightly when Roger caressed his hair. “I don't know.”

“They will.” Roger encircled him closer and left another kiss on Rafa's neck.

“Hope so.” Rafa sighed and shook his head, trying to get out of Roger's arms. “But this can still be a disaster. I don't want you to hear it.”

“But I don't want you to face it alone.”

“I tell you when it's over, no?”

Roger wanted to argued, but let Rafa go when the younger man grabbed his clothes and got out of the bed. He understood Rafa's need for privacy.

Rafa went to the balcony and closed the door, breathing deeply. He saw a big teddy bear lying on the chair and couldn't help smiling, the images of Roger's daughters playing with it already in front of his eyes. He couldn't keep looking, or he would start reminiscing about those times when he visited Roger and his daughters. He sighed, came back to the reality and dialed his mother's number.

“Rafael. Finally you call. You had me worried sick!”

“Mother, I'm so sorry.” He hastily said. “But please listen.”

“Are you okay? Where are you? Why didn't you answer my calls?”

“I'm all right mother.” He said with a sigh. “Sí, I promise. But I need to tell you something. Please can you let me finish?” He frowned and a stab of guilt hit him when his mother finally calmed down and let him talk. “I am in Basel with Roger Federer, in his house because… we are together, I missed him so I came here last night and it was very late, we were tired and I overslept this morning. So.”

It must be too much for his mother because there was a long silence on the other end. Rafa didn't dare to speak, afraid of causing further trouble. He bit his lip and waited.

“Rafael.”

“Sí?”

“This is not funny. Where are you?”

“What? Wait.” Rafa couldn't believe his ears. Couldn't believe that his mother thought he was lying and making that up. “You don't believe me? I said the truth. I am in Basel. I no lie!”

“But how?” His mother's voice rose with suspicion. “You seldom mentioned Federer and suddenly you are in his house? You are - together? Listen to yourself, Rafael. It's insane.”

Rafa groaned in frustration. “You're right. I know how insane it is. But it's the truth. I just didn't want anyone to know back then. We were working things out, was hard.”

Ana Maria gasped. “How am I supposed to believe this?”

“Well… I - ” Rafa said desperately, “I was so shy and embarrassed, didn't know how to say it, so I said nothing. I am really sorry!”

“He has a family. You understand what you're doing is destroying his family right?”

“I don't want to. I wish he, I'm horrible but I wish he was alone when it happened. But he wasn't. We didn't know what to do about it for so long. I just wasn't sure…”

“And now you are sure? About it? You and Roger Federer…”

“Sí… I love him.” It came out of his mouth so naturally that Rafa was a little shocked by himself, but relieved at the same time. His stress finally eased. “I really do love him. I realized it and came here to see him.”

“Oh my god. Uhmm…”

Rafa didn't know what to say either. He was trembling, his knees weak. He could and had to take his mother's reaction, whatever it might be.

“It's okay.”

He blinked, several times in disbelief. And his mother said again with a sigh. “It's okay. I mean, it's okay… because I can understand that love is not something you can simply make go away. We will talk about that later, face to face when you're back, okay? But what are you going to do? I just hope you had thought about the consequences. His wife and kids, the press.”

“We will be careful. But Mirka knows.” He swallowed. “That's the toughest part. She was too nice to me. She's not here - I only knew after I came here. She was upset and wanted to separate for some time.”

“Okay… Not too terrible at least.”

His mother was listening so intently and giving him all the time to find his words, even comforting him, after he left home without saying anything and had only called to confess his secret love affair with a married man. His rival. He suddenly felt drained.

“Mom, I know last night I didn't think through nothing before leaving. I should have told you earlier. I just don't know why. It's like I was crazy.”

“Well, you were indeed.” A chuckle on the other end. “That's what love does to us.”

“You no angry, mom?”

“No angry. I'm shocked though, Rafael. You are… beyond my expectation. Your dad and Toni were out, coming back soon. I can't guarantee they won't be angry, so don't snicker.”

“I'm not!”

“But no more shocking news, okay? This is too much for us… You could have dropped a hint.”

“What hint?”

“Just things that maybe you feel safe to tell me. Like - Since when you found yourself liking men?”

“I don't know, mom!” Rafa blushed furiously. “I don't think I like men… I like Roger, so I like one man. But I only like one man, doesn't mean I like them all.”

Another chuckle at the other end. Rafa breathed out a sigh of relief, his grip on his own clothes loosened. “I think I always like him. But maybe particularly this year.”

“God. We need to talk. When are you coming back?”

“I go soon. Tomorrow. Will that be okay?”

“You call me.”

“I will, mom. I think I need to call dad now.”

“I'll do it, okay? If you call and tell him what you said to me… It could be bad. We will talk, but not like that. We will talk when you are back.”

“Mom, thank you.”

“Then I guess there's nothing more I can say for now. See you soon, Raf. And,” She paused and made Rafa hold his breath in nervousness, “You're honest. And that's good.”

“Thank you mom.” Rafa whispered gratefully as their call ended and waves of relief rushing through his body. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, his legs shaking, and he shook his head hard to keep himself still.

He had just realized that he was so hungry and it amused him. The whole situation was too crazy to believe. He just came out to his mother, and he didn't know why and how he deserved so much understanding. He knew he had a wide smile on his face as he pushed the door open and looked for Roger - He missed Roger terribly, though it had only been twenty minutes. They were in such a rush last night that he didn't have time to carefully look at this house. It was neat but sweet and warm. On the tables and shelves there were many photos of Roger's family and his kids, and they all looked amazing.

There were sounds and good smells in the kitchen, and the thought of Roger cooking for them was so tempting and arousing, hitting him with excitement. He crept into the kitchen, carefully not making any sound, and there Roger was, in casual dress with his back to him, looking so relaxed as if it was completely natural, the norm for years. He jumped and wrapped his arms around Roger from behind, tightening them around his waist and breathing in his ear.

“Hola!”

Roger let out a cry of fright and Rafa held him tight when his body trembled. They laughed and Roger turned to give him a kiss, which Rafa returned eagerly, and Roger bit his lip in punishment, making the younger man cry out as well.

“Rogelio! You gonna pay for it.” Rafa licked his lips and pressed his chest harder to Roger's back. “You making breakfast for me?”

“Yeah. Breakfast at two in the afternoon. Pasta with bacon and tomatoes. I got olives for you.” Roger smiled and nuzzled Rafa's nose, making the younger man purr in content. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and started giggling. “What did they say babe? I assume it was good?” Asked Roger.

“Was good… I called my mom. She wasn't angry. I don't know how - it no felt real. I…”

“I knew it!” Roger turned around and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the lips. Roger was kissing him beautifully, chasing his tongue, making him shiver all over with excitement. “I'm so happy for you,” He murmured against Rafa's lips and Rafa melted against him.

“Go help me set the table babe.” Roger patted his back, and Rafa reluctantly let him go. 

They were too hungry to talk, so they finished their meal in comfortable silence. Roger was feeding him with olives. He didn't think Roger would remember his favorite food because he never particularly mentioned them, but they were right here having Roger's tomatoes and his olives in Roger's house comfortably, as if they had been living together forever.

“I need to leave tomorrow Rogi. They are very worried. I need to tell them no worries, I was good and I need to explain things to them.”

“I understand Raf.”

There was a brief pause, and Roger seemed lost in thought.

“Rafa, I know I'm being selfish, but…” The Swiss put his hand on Rafa's, rubbing it. “Will you consider coming back? After everything is settled with your family? Maybe we could train together for Laver Cup, you know, and I got to keep you with me longer…”

Rafa blinked at him and a smile stole over his face. “That sounds fantastic!”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, I try!”

Roger smiled happily. Rafa looked at him infatuatedly while he collected the dishes and walked into the kitchen. This would be his new addiction for certain. He followed Roger, hugged him from behind and nuzzled against his ear. Roger laughed and turned, and he pushed Roger up on the kitchen table as they fell into a passionate kiss. Roger was teasing him with small pecks on his lip, and Rafa moaned, deepened the kiss with eager strokes of his tongue, his hands twined in Roger's hair to tip his head forward.

Their hands fumbled for each other and accidentally knocked over a cup full of coffee. Roger let out a squeal and Rafa quickly caught the cup before it fell to the floor, but still not fast enough to prevent the coffee from spilling all over them.

“Ouch! Rrrafa!!” Roger growled, realizing that most of the coffee had spilled on his clothes while Rafa's was mostly fine. The coffee was hot, and Rafa flustered, grabbing a tissue and scrabbling at Roger's wet T-shirt. “Sorry, Rogi I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?”

“I'm good babe. Don't worry.” Roger smiled at Rafa's panic face. “But you're gonna pay for it…” He pulled Rafa up and lifted his chin, pressing a kiss of reassurance. Their cocks touched, and Roger made a small noise in the back of his throat. Rafa moved closer, brushing his cheek more firmly against Roger's. His mouth was so close to Roger's ear, his hitched breath tickled him. Roger hummed approvingly and stretched his neck like a cat when Rafa kissed up his throat. His cock stirred between his legs. He was sure Rafa could feel it stiffen.

The doorbell rang and Roger was already far too carried away by their kiss and touch. He patted Rafa and pointed at the living room, “Go get it.” And Rafa complied without even thinking.

He froze when the door opened, and Roger did too when he heard the familiar voices of his two daughters. Why on earth did he let Rafa answer the door? What was he even thinking? He surely wasn't thinking at all and it was too late now, because their screams of surprise were already rushing into the whole room, making him dizzy.

“Uncle Rafa?”

“Rrrrafa!”

Rafa clearly felt dizzy too, and he crouched down, his mind went blank, searching for excuses for being here and coming up with nothing. One girl jumped into his arms and the other threw her little arms around his waist.

“Wow. Hola, girls - ”

“What're you doing here Rafa? Where's dad?” They asked in curiosity, their little faces glow with excitement.

Rafa looked at the closed door. So Mirka didn't come with them? He was confused but far more nervous. Then Roger showed up. Rafa looked up at him and didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Roger looked absolutely hilarious. His hair was frizzled and his shirt had obviously just been scrubbed again, but the huge pool of coffee stains was still very conspicuous.

“Girls,” Roger cleared his throat and went over, leaning down to pat on Myla's head. “Look, what're you doing here? Didn't we all agree that you guys stay with mom for some days?”

Myla pouted. “We miss you dad! And it's not far.”

“Why didn't you tell us uncle Rafa was here!” Demanded Charlene.

Roger groaned. “Well you know now!” He buried his face in his hands for a second and rubbed his temples, smiling helplessly. “Where's mom?”

“Going out shopping with a friend.”

“With whom?”

“I don't remember her name! Why is uncle Rafa here!”

Roger groaned out again.

“Alright sweethearts. Let's go and sit down on the couch.” Rafa sent him a glare and he ignored it, a helpless smile on his lips. They settled down with two girls on their laps, facing them with questioning look in their big eyes. Rafa was looking at Roger nervously, hoping he would say something clever. He didn't want to lose the affection the girls had for him. It had taken him all these years to get them to like him this much.

“Well. There's one thing you maybe already know.” Roger smiled to the kids, and then to Rafa's nervous glare. “I like Rafa, and Rafa likes me, very much. You've seen how we always got along in those holidays he came.”

Rafa's eyes widened and he nudged Roger with his elbow. Charlene frowned at their weird interaction. “Rafa is spending the holiday with you?”

“Yes.” Said Rafa hastily.

“Not exactly.” Said Roger at the same time.

“Roger!” Rafa groaned in despair.

“It's not an ordinary holiday. This time Rafa is not just my guest and friend.” Roger put his hand on Rafa's and gave it a gentle, encouraging squeeze, “He is my boyfriend now.”

“What?”

“Boyfriend? You mean…”

The girls looked shocked and shrank back, staring at them in alarm. Rafa's heart sank and Roger sighed softly, “Things changed, and I understand it's hard for you to accept - ”

“So this is why mom was upset and left?”

“You told mom? Why didn't you tell us?”

Roger grabbed their hands, not wanting them to run away. “Mom and I have been talking about it, hoping to find a solution before telling you. You two happened to come here and saw this, well, then I don't want to hide the truth.”

Rafa didn't know what to do anymore. He was afraid to look at them, and he held his breath as the girls became quiet and tried to take in the information. He looked down at Charlene who looked frightened, but she did not run away or shoot him disgust glares, so at least that was a good sign. Then she moved, tentatively towards Rafa's chest and looked into his eyes. “Rafa, is that true?”

He felt weak. “It is.”

“You will stay here from now on?”

“No, we're just trying to spend more time… I no stay.” He started feeling uncomfortable. “Not like that.” He couldn't find any other words.

“Then how…”

Myla gasped and began to struggle to push their arms away. Roger grabbed her. “Listen, girls, if you don't want us to be together at home, in front of you, then we won't.” He held Myla's shoulders and gently shook her until she calmed down a little. “We didn't make any decisions except spending more time together and starting to tell people we trust, like you. No one is pushing anyone to make a decision. And mom knows everything, except this visit which was too sudden. I will tell her today, okay? You know, arguments are normal, but mom and I don't want to have too many of them, so some separate time is necessary. We just want to find a way.”

“Dad.” Myla's little hand caught Roger's big one. “If you and Rafa are not together at home, then how are you going to be together?”

Roger chuckled helplessly. “Well, we just won't do anything you hate.”

“I don't hate it.” Myla shook her head. “No, no other places.”

“What do you mean, honey?”

“I like… Rafa.” She said, looking at Rafa who bit his lip. “If Rafa's your boyfriend now, then he's more important. He is here, is not - wrong, is the right place to be. If no one is pushing anyone, then it's good… But I just don't understand why - how did it happen? What are you thinking, dad?”

Charlene frowned too. “What happened to you and mom?”

Roger hushed her, tracing her hair gently with his fingers. “It's not like that. Rafa is a wonderful person, and I love him, but not because I don't love you and mom anymore.”

“And why do you love him?”

“Well…”

Rafa blushed. Charlene looked at them curiously, finding it all new and interesting. She had never seen Rafa flushed.

“You know Myla, you're asking too many questions.” Roger smiled.

“You can't not tell me!”

Roger let out a sigh and rubbed his face. He knew his daughters were old enough to understand it, but he didn't think they would be this difficult.

“Because he's kind to me and takes care of me, and he was there for me when I was sad.” Roger smiled at Rafa and continued, “But that's not all. I can't explain it. Love is hard to explain. It just happened.”

“You said Rafa was attractive.”

“Did I?”

“And you said it was impossible not to like him even though he always beat you.”

“Now I definitely didn't say that.”

Rafa's eyes widened, he looked at Roger but the Swiss refused to make eye contact.

“Did you ask Rafa to be your boyfriend, dad?”

“Stop.”

“Rafa, tell me!”

Rafa cracked a smile and shrugged, “Well… kind of.”

“Girls, we can talk about this any time but now I should do the dishes and you can play with Rafa, okay?”

“Wait dad.”

“One last question Myla.”

“Can I like girls?”

“Wh- Uhm. Yeah. I never said you couldn't.” Roger gasped. “Do you have a girl you like right now?”

Myla smiled wickedly. “I guess no. Not yet.”

“Oh. That's…” He breathed out a wry laugh, “Okay.”

“Dad, I got one last question too.”

“Spare me.” He muttered and turned to Charlene, “Go on, honey.”

Her eyes sparkled with interest, looking at Rafa's red cheeks and then turned to her dad, “Have you two kissed?”

Rafa gasped and froze. He felt hot all over suddenly. Roger looked at him, his eyes shining with affection, reminding Rafa of their moments of making out in the kitchen just now. He was blushing uncontrollably, and Roger gave him a small wicked smile before turning to his daughters, “Yes.”

“Oh god! I want to see.”

“Me too. Absolutely.”

Rafa nearly jumped. “What?”

Roger's eyes widened and his lips curved in a smile. He shook his head, “No, we're not doing it. That's too…”

“Too what, dad? We want to see it!”

“Honey, that's not necessary.”

“I think that is! I've never seen…”

“And you don't need to see it now. Like I said, not necessary.”

“Then you're lying.”

“What? Excuse me. How am I lying?”

“You wouldn't kiss Rafa. And you said you have kissed him. Lying.”

“Charlene.”

“Daaad.”

“Nope. Rafa is shy. So no.”

Rafa glowered at him, blushing even more, but Charlene held him with her little arms and pushed him, urging him to do something.

“Rrrrafa.”

Rafa sent a desperate look to Roger for help. The Swiss let out an exaggerated sigh that sounded incredibly annoying to him and then leaned over, closing the distance between their lips. Without giving any warning his lips were on Rafa's, for several seconds, and Rafa froze completely in shock and thrill and he felt like his cheeks could burn. Roger rubbed his fingers gently at Rafa's clenched fist, his lips soft but firmly brushing on his. And then he pulled away, smiling at the two astonished girls and stood up, “You asked for it. I'm going to do the dishes now. Any more questions, ask Rafa. But don't be rude!”

They still hadn't recovered from shock, their eyes wide with wonder, looking at each other and then back at Rafa who buried his face in his hands and then looked up with a cute flush.

“Dios.” He muttered, stealing a glimpse at Roger's back, “I gonna make him pay.”

The girls were a little awkward and afraid to approach closer to Rafa, but they didn't flinch, just looking at him for a moment and finally hugged him, snuggled their heads to his chest.

Rafa breathed out a long sigh of relief. He held them tight, stroking their hair with gentle fingers. None of them said anything at the beginning, but finally Myla spoke, “Rafa, do you want to go to my room? We can tell you interesting things in the last few months.”

“Oh I'd love to.”

“Come on.”

He didn't know if kissing their foreheads now would really be appropriate, so he rubbed their shoulders instead, and followed them into their room with a relieved smile.

-

At night, Rafa sat on the bed with a pillow in his arms to hide from Roger's hands. 

“They're gone, Rafa! We're finally alone.” Roger was highly amused at his lover's stubbornness. He hugged him, despite his protests. “Baby, kiss me!”

“No! You're evil.” Rafa turned away.

“I was only being honest. I don't want to hide my feelings for you. How can that be evil?” Roger was determined, grabbing the pillow and threw it aside to hug Rafa again properly. Rafa glared at him but stopped the struggles. Roger smiled and nuzzled his nose, “It went well, baby, don't sulk!”

“But it could be bad. I was scared! They looked terrified. I don't know. They could not like me anymore.”

“You worry too much. They just need some time.” Roger assured him, stroking his hair, “I called Mirka just now. Told her everything. Didn't want those two little devils to make a fuss.”

“No, they're sweet. You're the devil. Is Mirka okay?”

Roger sighed. “Yeah. But she still didn't want to talk. Anyway… She knows it now.”

Rafa nodded.

“Well, I'm sure she will think about it thoroughly and be willing to talk to me soon.”

“Sí.” Rafa wrapped his arms around Roger's neck to pull him closer for a kiss.

“What did you and the kids do this afternoon? They asked you anything interesting?”

“I no tell you. It's our secret.” Rafa smiled and snuggled into Roger's arms. “I got a text from Toni.”

“What did he say?”

“He threatened me to go home. He said I no have my racquets so no even think about training with you.”

Roger giggled and Rafa pinched him as punishment. Roger grabbed his wrists and pushed him down, moving his shirt and captured his lips, kissing wetly down his neck and moving to suck in one of his perky nipples, making him moan out in pleasure.

Rafa's fingers were in Roger's hair, all his protests vanished the moment those lips touched his inner thigh, his cock twitching in anticipation. Roger took him in his mouth and his fingers were curled, soft gasps and whines leaving his mouth. Then Roger spread his cheeks with a large hand, and he quivered with want, squirming as one slick finger pushed in, his eyes fluttered closed, arching his neck, urging his lover to be faster. They made love in the orange glow of Roger's lamp and he cried out when he came, his come warm and dripping down their thighs as Roger filled him up. Roger lay next to him and they curled around each other, catching their breath, and he already missed the heat of Roger's body so he snuggled up even closer.

“When you come back, bring your racquets and everything so he will have nothing to say.”

“Why you so positive, I think Toni want to kill me.”

“Are you nervous, baby?”

“No… No nervous. I don't think I have the energy to be nervous now.” Rafa's lips twitched into a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and liking!


End file.
